Out in the Rain Again
by Stavi
Summary: Naruto is upset and sings a song that describes himself to a 'T' while Sasuke listens. Yaoi [SasuNaru]


Opening: This is another story. Le gasp.

Warning: Depressionish. Slight yaoi. SasuNaru

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did I'm pretty sure, with a team of friendly yaoi writers, we could end world hunger and find world peace.

----------

"_Here I am again_

_Out in the rain again_

_Staring at the sky_

_As if I want to cry."_

That voice sounds somewhat familiar. But, it couldn't be. He's loud and abrasive. This is soft, soothing, and complete. He's always happy and this is mellow and sad. I bound off to find its source. It didn't take long and I was faced with the person I thought it was, but couldn't be. Sitting there, swinging lightly back and forth, singing sadly was Naruto. I hid my chakra and sat in the tree holding the swing.

"_But I won't cry_

_Because the sky_

_Doesn't want to see_

_That's why it cries for me."_

I closed my eyes as if being there, and seeing him like this, was a sin. So I just listened to the song that dripped with emotion.

"_I know that they want me dead_

_Don't try to cover up what they said_

_But I won't cry because in the end_

_The sky is my dearest friend."_

I know what he means. His 'inner demon', is more real than you think. Why does he blame himself, damnit? He's nice, he's kind, he cares, the villagers don't know that, they bypass _that_ Naruto and only see the Kyuubi. Those villagers, though I treat them with venom and barely withheld spite, act like I'm a saint. It makes me sick.

"_Through these wounds dealt on me_

_And all the pain fate made me bleed_

_I've never cried, not a single tear_

_If I do the sky will never clear"_

I don't like this Naruto. It hurts me inside. Uchiha's don't hurt damnit, especially when it's for someone else. We don't care! Sometimes though, when I think about it, we're so much alike, Naruto and I. He's alone. I'm alone. He has a mask. I have a mask. We don't cry… I know that's a lie, even I cry sometimes.

"_Though I know I'm not the only one_

_I need to help bring out the sun_

_So I can't cry, cause if I do_

_The sun will never come out for you."_

'_You?'_ I wonder who. I never knew Naruto could sing. Then again, there are a lot of things about Naruto I don't know. I've never seen behind his mask before.

"_I seem to think I can go on_

_Pretending that nothing's wrong_

_Smiling with a fake grin_

_Fighting a battle I can never win._

_I know you're suffering more than I_

_Having to watch your family die_

_Knowing love and have it ripped away_

_That's something I can never say."_

I started at this. Is it me? Is the 'you' really me? Why is he singing about me? And why is he so upset _now_? He's never been this upset, at least I don't think.

"_They took away my dreams from me_

_So they can laugh and hear me scream_

_They raped and beat my soul_

_Leaving me forever cold._

_You have it worse, that I know_

_But it's something that you'll never show_

_I tried to help and guide you home_

_But you always left me alone._

_I'm selfish, cause I'm never sated_

_I can deal with being forever hated_

_Without the one who can understand_

_It's like being murdered by his hand."_

Do I really leave him all the time? Why does he keep saying that I have it worse? He's worse off than me, can't he see that?

"_My heart is lost as is my mind_

_Both forgotten never to find_

_One to know and one to feel_

_All because of this cursed seal_

_And so I sit here trying to l-lie_

_Cause in the e-end I kn-know I c-can't c-cr-cry…"_

And that was it. He started sobbing. All those years, being bottled up, and now let loose like a raging river. I know I can't watch this here.

I leap down to the muddied Earth and bend down so we're at eye level. He looks up at me with bright blue broken eyes, stained with tears and tries desperately to wipe away his sin, it's useless. I wrap my arms around his small child-like body and tell him that he's not alone and that I care. That, that's all that should matter, as long as there's one person, then that should be enough. Do you know what he does? He looks up at me, tears still streaming down his face, and he smiles. The idiot has the nerve to smile. He looks into my eyes and laughs. It's shaky and awkward, but still, what the hell? He says 'Thank you. I will never cry again.'

"Dobe, everyone cries sooner or later. If you bottle it up inside for too long, you'll die." I say matter-of-factly, but somehow compassion wormed its way in there.

"Even you?" He asks.

"Even me." I say as I stare up at the sky, light droplets falling to my face and rolling down my cheeks as if I was the one crying.

"So it's okay?" He looks up with me and the rain stops.

I place a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah it's okay. It's okay, just as long as you come to me." I tighten my grip a bit as if he were about to just slip away.

"I will. I promise you that."

The clouds parted and the sun shone brightly as if to say, _'I'm sorry.'_

**Owari!**

Nomi: I wrote that 'song/poem' myself. Thank you . It can be taken either way (song or poem) but I decided a song would be more fitting. This is another story I wrote a long time ago.

Mol: That was cutely sad and very true to Naruto's heart. Yay!

Nomi: lol. Thank you.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


End file.
